The Adventures of Celestialdream the Mary-Sue
by Silver Tarot
Summary: [TROLLFIC] In this troll fic, we tackle on the life of Celestialdream, resident Mary sue of Moralclan. Read as she brainwashes the clan and does single thing that is not moral!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Adventures of Celestialdream the Mary Sue

Allegiances

Fastfoodanddrinksclan (Clan of fastfood/drinks powers)

Leader: Mcdonaldsstar – Red tom with the Mcdonalds logo on his back, white stripes near his paws and yellow paws and tail. Shoots French fries and Big Macs.

Deputy: Dairyqueenheart – White she-cat with the dairy queen logo on her chest fur and a red tail.

Medicine Cat: Arbysclaw – A brown tom with a red ten gallon hat. Has an Arby's sauce laser.

Warriors

Kentuckyfriedchickenclaw – Golden tom with black spots and puffy fur.

Dunkingdonutsisgood – White she-cat with pink and orange stripes and brown paws. Hates going to Dunking Donuts.

Apprentice: Happymealpaw

Timhortonscoffee – Dark brown tom with crimson red winding stripes on his tail. Shoots Timbit grenades.

Starbucksforever – Green she-cat with white star patterns and black stripes.

Domino'spizzaheart –Handsome blue tom with white spots and red paws.

Baskinrobinsicecream – _Ice cold_ she cat with white fur, blue and pink stripes and piercing ice blue eyes.

Subwaystail – Light brown tom with pale brown spots and a long tail with a green stripe running along the side of the tail. His tail is an edible footlong sub and can grow back quickly.

Apprentice: Mountaindewpaw.

Apprentices:

Happymealpaw – Always happy red she-cat with a smiley mouth on her back. Can make happy meals appear.

Mountaindewpaw – Bubbly she-cat with lime green fur and yellow eyes. Has the ability to make fountains of Mountain Dew appear.

Cocacolapaw – Energetic tom with brown fur, light brown stripes and paws. Can make bottles of Coca-Cola appear at will.

Queens:

Jollibeeschicken – Fluffy red she-cat with white ears, muzzle and yellow paws and stripes. Expecting Kentuckyfriedchickenclaws kits.

Orangejuliussmoothies – Pale orange she-cat with orange slice patterns and a green tipped tail. Mother to Timhortonscoffees kits (7upkit, Fantakit, and Tacobellkit).

Kits:

7upkit – Green she-cat with yellow and lighter green spots.

Fantakit – Orange tom with one leaf on his head.

– Smart black tom with red tabby stripes.

Tacobellkit – Royal blue tom with a magenta bell shaped spot on his back. Shoots taco lasers.

Elders:

Redlobsterclaw – Red tom with long bloody claws.

Pizzahutfur – White-ish yellowy she-cat with red spots and a goldeny brown chest.

Dietpepsiheart – Grumpy and bitter tom with silver fur and dark brown stripes.

Duskclan

Leader: Rowanstar – Insane (to the other clans) red tom with brown tabby stripes.

Deputy: Stormbreeze – Kind pale grey she-cat with silver and dark grey streaks and white paws.

Medicine Cat: Snowpetal – Quiet white and pale grey tortoiseshell she-cat.

Warriors:

Finchwing – Golden yellow tom with black ears and chest fur.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Rushstep – Pale brown tom with golden brown paws and black ears.

Spottedcloud – Plain golden tortoiseshell she-cat.

Robinflight – Brave black she-cat with a brown underbelly and pale brown ears.

Apprentice: Brokenpaw

Cleareye – Hot headed tom with ash grey fur and white stripes. Blind in one eye.

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Addertooth – Loyal reddish brown tom with black ears and sharp claws.

Cinderfeather – Optimistic grey tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Wolfhowl – Daring dark grey tom with black and pale grey tabby stripes.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw – Curious white tabby she cat with black stripes.

Brokenpaw – Reserved black she cat with grey stripes and white paws.

Forestpaw – Quick dark brown tom with black paws and pale brown stripes.

Emberpaw – Sly dark ginger tom with golden yellow stripes.

Queens:

Morningflight – Pale grey she cat with dark ginger patches and black paws. Mother to Dawnkit and Silentkit.

Elders:

Poppypetal – Wise creamy coloured she cat with black stripes.

Blackfang – Bitter dark brown tom with black tabby stripes.

Moralclan

Leader: Gleamstar – Idiotic she cat with purple fur and orange/rainbow coloured eyes. Sometimes called Stargleam or Starkit. (Remind you of anyone?)

Deputy: Obsidianfeather – Flirtatious black she cat.

Medicine Cat: Lilypetal – Driven insane she cat with lavender paws and a black tipped tail.

Warriors:

Unknowngender – Odd plain, dark ginger cat. Can change genders.

Apprentice: Gothpaw

Autumnmoon – Boring brown she cat with orange flecks.

Corpseclaw – Insane decayed tom with a black pelt.

Oceanwave – Deep blue she cat with black eyes.

Vinetail –Boring green tom.

Tinglefairy – A weird green tom with a moustache. He's obsessed with fairies.

Pinkpantherclaw – Pink tom with yellow eyes and a red nose.

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Cyberhacker – Boring intelligent white she cat with red glasses.

Neonrave– Exciting black tom with neon pink, green and orange spots.

Apprentice: Flashpaw

Apprentices:

Gothpaw – Boring bitter black and grey tabby she cat.

Swanpaw – Snobby white she cat.

Flashpaw – Fast, pale yellow tom.

Queens:

Sparklefeather – Kind silver she cat with pale white stars on her pelt. Mother to Celestialkit and Darkkit.

Kits:

Celestialkit – Pastel coloured she cat. The obvious Mary sue that's supposed to be flawless.

Darkkit – Pure ebony black she cat with dark purple streaks. The anti-hero of the story.

Elders:

1940'sheart- Old, outdated tom.

Thunderstrike – Handsome tom with a brown pelt and yellow streaks. Has a crushed leg.

Totally unimportant cats outside of clans:

Crescent – Pale grey she cat with a pastel yellow crescent shaped marking on her forehead.

Ebony – Kind dark purple she cat with black eyes.

Flare – Black tom with creepy yellow eyes.

Prologue

Random starry cats gathered around a random starry pond, as an unnamed cat gasped.

"There is a prophecy that only the protagonist won't get!" The unnamed cat gasped. "It says 'The dreams and nightmares will struggle in an endless battle until death's right hand strikes down to end the eternal feud.'"

"It's probably about the Mary sue Celestialkit!" Another unnamed cat said.

"We have to tell this only to Lilypetal and not the other medicine cat immediately!"

"I'll do it." One of the unnamed cats said, walking away to tell only Lilypetal about the prophecy.

**A/N: So, how were the allegiances and the prologue? Hopefully it was trollish enough! My favourite clan in this is Fastfoodanddrinksclan, has a long name but the cats were so fun to create along with their powers!**

**The prophecy was supposed to be dumb but I decided to make it a little elaborate. The unnamed cat was also supposed to say 'There is a really obvious prophecy only the protagonist won't get until the villain returns from exile!' but I scrapped that since the prophecy isn't that obvious. **


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Celestialkit

Celestialkit woke up to the sight of what seemed to be sunlight streaming from inside the branches, as per usual.

As she studied the branch, curious as to how sunlight was in the branches, her mother Sparklefeather padded into the nursery.

"There you are Celestialkit, get groomed quickly, Stargleam wants to see you and Darkkit now."

"Oh my Starclan, Starkit wants to see me and Darkkit?!" Celestialkit mewed excitedly, her unnatural pastel pink, blue and green fur instantly becoming clean and shiny.

"Yes, and since your always perfect fur is always so perfectly clean you must go now and meet her and the rest of the clan. We wouldn't want to keep Starstar waiting, now would we?"

Line Break Thing

As Celestialkit padded outside, all eyes were immediately on her. Whispers of praise swept through the clearing like wildfire as Celestialkit padded up to where Darkkit and Gleamstar were.

"She's so beautiful!"

"Starclan has sent us an angel!"

"She's the most Mary Sue we've ever seen!"

Celestialkit practically gleamed with pride with all the praise she was receiving.

"If you would stop daydreaming, Stargleam would like to speak now." Darkkit said, giving a sharp glare to Celestialkit, snapping her out of her daydream.

"I will forgive you and your tone of voice, since you are my sister," Celestialkit politely shot back. "After all, not every cat can be as beautiful and perfect as me or Starpaw!"

"Jealous of you? Ha! Your fur is unnatural with more than one colour that stands out, and you expect me to be jealous?!" Darkkit gave a sharp glare and a smirk, taunting Celestialkit to get even angrier.

"How dare you call me ug-"

"That's enough you two, I would like to speak to you two, but I believe that can wait. You two are dismissed." Gleamstar stated an oddly high pitched but professional tone evident in her speech.

Line Break Again

"Great, you got us kicked out without even getting to hear what she was going to say!" Darkkit hissed as they both walked away from the leaders den.

"Well in my defense I was letting the clan bask in my perfection! Besides, why do you have to be so mean?!" Celestialkit arrogantly exclaimed, her massive Mary-sue trait of being perfect more noticeable to Darkkit, making her gag.

"Mean?! That's barely noticeable next to you and your massive ego and narcissism! Almost every cat in the clan thinks you're a gift from Starclan when really you're just an abnormal she cat with an ego the size of a forest and a pelt more colourful than a rainbow!" By then, their argument had attracted almost the whole clan, minus the cats on patrols. As the cats listened, Celestialkit's 'Mary-sue brainwashing powers' started to fade away as Darkkit ranted about Celestialkit.

"You know, the kit has a point now that I think about it…"

"For some reason, I now see Celestialkit completely differently from before…"

Murmurs now swept through the clan, the brainwashing spell that came with being a Mary-sue, gone. Celestialkit watched in horror as the cats that had once been her loyal supporters for only a few hours after just looking at her, now turned against her after her evil sister 'brainwashed' the clan into hating her.

'_Oh no, Darkkit has completely brainwashed everycat here into hating me instead of her! I have to do something about this!'_

Line break

Night fell quickly, and Celestialkit was sleeping soundly, dreaming peacefully.

There was a wide clearing, tall, soft, verdant grass stretched out on the horizon, all kinds of pretty flowers, and plenty of mice, birds, and butterflies all around.

As Celestialkit looked around in her perfect dream world, a ghostly silver cat appeared in front of her. She jumped back in surprise, almost toppling over and falling.

"Who are you?!" Celestialkit asked, taking a step back.

"I am Crystalshinestar, former leader of Moralclan." The silver she dipped her head at Celestialkit.

Celestialkit looked at her in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth wide enough for a squirrel to jump in. "You're the former leader of Moralclan?!"

"Yes, I am, but now is not the time for idle talk. Your sister Darkkit has brainwashed the clan into hating you. I am here to help you release them from her brainwashing spell."

Celestialkit watched as Crystalshinestar used voodoo techniques to make a mysterious potion. The potion was put in a glass bottle and given to Celestialkit.

"Go hunting and catch enough prey to feed the clan. After that, bring the prey to camp and replace the old pieces of prey with the one you caught. Splash this potion onto the whole pile and when everyone takes a piece, Darkkit's spell shall be undone."

Line Break

Celestialkit carried out her mission, catching prey, replacing the whole fresh-kill pile and poisoning it with a potion meant to brainwash the clan into liking her again.

Though what she didn't count on was her sister watching from the shadows in her dream and in reality, knowing everything.

'_She's crazy, brainwashing the clan to like her again! She's not as perfect as she says she is, if she needs to brainwash others into liking her…' _Darkkit thought, her yellow eyes narrowing as she blended into the shadows of the nursery.

Line break

**A/N: And Chapter 1 is finished! Celestialkit has to resort to voodoo magic to brainwash the clan into liking her now, which is pathetic really. Crystalshinestar seems evil to me, teaching Celestialkit voodoo magic just to please Celestialkit's massive need for praise and attention. Stay tuned for next chapter update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elders and a Date

It was morning now, and the clan was effectively brainwashed again by Celestialkit. Well, all but a few cats which Celestialkit was sure Darkkit had the most brainwashing power over.

'_1940sheart, Corpseclaw, Lilypetal and Gothpaw are the only cats that have still been under Darkkit's brainwashing control. Corpseclaw is weird, Gothpaw is too depressing for me to care, and Lilypetal is beyond saving. The only cat left to bring back is 1940sheart now… It seems that I have underestimated Darkkits evilness...' _Celestialkit had prepared for this, the remaining drops of the potion was placed on a single piece of fresh-kill, which she was going to deliver to 1940sheart.

O0o0o0o0

Celestialkit skipped happily to the elders den, enjoying all the praise and worshipping all the while.

However, when she got to the elders den, Darkkit was already inside, talking to 1940sheart! Even though she was shocked, she gracefully dropped the poisoned mouse on the ground and smiled.

"Good morning 1940sheart, would you like a mouse?"

1940sheart and Darkkit turned around, Darkkit narrowing her yellow eyes. 1940sheart took one look at the mouse and turned away.

"I ain't taking food from an abnormal cat like you! Back in my day, all cats were normal, no weird colours or nothin'! Nowadays warriors have unnatural pelts and worship kits like you and pay no respect to the elders, who have served this clan for many seasons without hesitation!" 1940sheart spat, clearly starting to get angry. Darkkit had a small smile on her face as she tried to hold in her laughter.

In the back of the elders den, Celestialkit noticed that another cat was stirring. The cat lifted his head and turned towards 1940sheart, Darkkit and Celestialkit.

"What's with all the noise? 1940sheart, are you ranting to the apprentices again?" Celestialkit had her mouth open in shock. She was mesmerized by how handsome this elder is. Darkkit took notice of this, and flicked her tail over Celestialkits mouth.

"What are you doing, trying to catch ticks with your mouth? I'll be going now." Celestialkit quickly snapped her mouth shut and followed after Darkkit who was padding out of the elders den.

O0o0o0o0

"Wasn't that elder handsome? I think I'm in love!" Celestialkit swooned at the memory of the handsome elder.

"You mean you're in love with an elder?! You only saw him for a few moments; we don't even know his name! Besides, you're a kit and he's an elder, there are seasons between you two!" Darkkit looked back at her in disgust, a mixed look of shock and horror painted on her face.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight? If you won't approve of my love for him then maybe I'll just go eat with him instead of you!" Celestialkit took a mouse and walked away, heading towards the elders den.

O0o0o0o0

As Celestialkit entered the elders den, she noticed that 1940sheart was gone. With his back faced to her, the handsome elder was eating the mouse that was intended for 1940sheart.

'_1940sheart isn't here. Good, I'll get to talk with him alone without him and his dumb comments!' _She thought, making sure she looked even more pretty and perfect than usual.

The handsome cat turned his head towards her and blushed.

'_She's so kawaii and perfect!' _he thought, looking over her perfectly groomed pastel coloured pelt and her glittering silver eyes, a rainbow reflected in them from the sunlight. "My name is Thunderstrike, do you wanna go on a date by the river?" he so suddenly asked, as red as a holly berry.

"Ommygoshyes!" Celestialkit jumped up and down in excitement, still looking as perfect as ever.

"Great, let's go then!" standing up, he limped towards the entrance, Celestialkit following behind him. Tinglefairy and Vinetail merely wished them good luck when they left camp.

**A/N: And second chapter is finished! Wow, took me a long time to get this done, had writers block… Happy late Halloween, by the way! So Thunderstrike is a pedo, which is very creepy. He may be a young elder, but he still is an elder…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Date, Ceremony, and Party

They went by the border, the river being the separation between the 'Food Forest' belonging to Fastfoodanddrinksclan and the 'Sue Forest' which belonged to Moralclan. The chocolate milk river glistened a creamy, pale brown, as reeds of Pixie Sticks waved in the scented breeze of sue-ness.

In her natural territory, the rare Celestialkit shined with perfect, radiant beauty as she shone like the sun, attracting all creatures with her beauty. At this sight, Thunderstrike and all the other creatures within a 10 mile radius temporarily went into a painful agony, their eyes blinded by the light. But it was alright, Celestialkit was so perfect that the blindness didn't matter to Thunderstrike.

As the animals screamed in agony, the odd mind of Celestialkit thought of it as the animals crying in joy at the mere sight of her and her presence.

* * *

><p>By the time Celestialkit and Thunderstrike got back, it was starting to turn to dusk.<p>

Starstar leaped onto the Shiny Stone, calling out to address the clan.

"All cats old enough to accept the Mary-Sues come gather beneath the Shiny Stone for a clan meeting!" As the clan gathered to hear what Starpaw was going to say, they immediately were pushed back by Celestialkit, who proudly walked to the front of the crowd. Darkkit only watched in pure hate for her sister as she stayed in the shadows.

"The time has come for the completely out-of-nowhere apprentice ceremony! Celestialkit and Darkkit, even though you've barely gotten to know the clan, you have reached six moons of age and are now old enough to become apprentices." Celestialkit proudly stepped up towards Stargleam, receiving praise and even flowers, while Darkkit was only met with boos and crowfood thrown at her.

"Celestialkit, do you promise to follow the Warrior code, to learn and serve your clan well, while also worshipping the previous generations of Mary-Sues?"

"I do!"

"Then from this moment on, you shall now be known as Celestialpaw! Your mentor shall be Tinglefairy." Tinglefairy stepped forwards, surprised that he should mentor such a Mary-Sue. He bowed his head to the newly named Celestialpaw after touching noses.

"Darkkit, do you promise to follow the warrior code, to learn and serve your clan well, while also worshipping the previous generations of Mary-Sues?"

"I do." Darkkit was hesitant, her common sense urging her not to accept and forever be cursed to worship the Mary-Sues that she hated.

"Then from this moment on, you shall now be known as Evilpaw! Your mentor shall be-"

"No!" Starpaw was cut off as Darkkit,now Evilpaw, cried out in anger, clearly showing resentment of her new name.

"You can't just name me Evilpaw because I don't worship Celestialpaw like you all do! I'm not evil because I can see Celestialkit is an arrogant, selfish, piece of crowfood that hides behind an unnaturally hideous cat that you all call beautiful! It just means I have common sense!"_  
><em>

"Silence! Whatever name I give you shall be your name! Anymore and I will exile you for treason against the former generation of Mary-Sues!" Starkit's voice was threatening, trying to be scary but failing since it was so oddly high pitched. Evilpaw only scowled in anger as Star continued.

"Now, if you let me continue, your mentor shall be Corpseclaw. This meeting is over, you are all dismissed." Evilpaw stalked off the Shiny Rock to see her new decaying mentor Corpseclaw as Neonrave padded to the centre of camp.

"Dance party in honor of Celestialpaw!" Neonrave shouted, using his party powers to magically create a working disco ball and coloured lights as he played all sorts of songs like 'Party Rock Anthem' to 'Shake It Off' as everycat danced in the camp, Celestialpaw, as always, being the centre of attention as she danced. Only Evilpaw, Corpseclaw, Gothpaw, 1940'sheart and Lilypetal didn't join in the party, instead opting to try to get some sleep as the music was loud enough to be heard across the Food Forest and into Fastfoodanddrinksclan's camp.

* * *

><p>Morning came around as cats were having to be taken to Lilypetal for thyme after the whole dance party. The party seemed to be so wild that there were remnants of some Fastfoodanddrinksclan cats that were there, as they catered food.<p>

Celestialpaw rose up as sunlight shone in the middle of the apprentices den.

As she gracefully walked out of the den, looking as perfect as always, she found Tinglefairy, Corpseclaw, and Evilpaw waiting for her by the camp entrance.

All cats that were still left in camp stared at her, all having a lustful gaze of longing in their eyes, save for a few with a lust for her blood to be spilled and the generations of Mary-sues to be killed; *cough*Evilpaw*cough.*

"So, great and powerful Celestialpaw, what shall we do today?" asked Tinglefairy, "Shall we explore the territory? Should I teach you about hunting? Would you like to learn battle moves? May we go hunting for fairies so that I can join their rankings and become a fairy?"

Corpseclaw and Evilpaw simply said nothing, only exchanging a look of hatred for Celestialpaw and weirdness for Tinglefairy. It was obvious the two shared the same ideals, a world without mary-sues and a normal life. Unfortunately, the power of Celestialpaw's mary-sueness was not going to die anytime soon.

"We shall go and explore the territory, perhaps then we can find fairies trying to bask in my glory and mary-sueness!" Celestialpaw oh so arrogantly exclaimed, with her head held high, and nose up in the air, she padded out of camp, with Tinglefairy following close by.

'_Who is she to tell us what we're doing first...' _Evilpaw thought with a low growl, stalking close by with her decaying mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished this chapter! The reason why the pedo date with Thunderstrike was cut short was because I just wanted to get the apprenticeship ceremony over with coupled with the fact that I didn't really know what else to do with the story...**

**My favourite character has to be Corpseclaw, honestly. I thought it would be cool to have a tom that's practically a zombie cat, but still alive in more ways than a normal zombie would be. I created him after watching playthroughs of Corpse Party though, so that influenced his 'insanity,' (note that he is one of the sanest cats in Moralclan...)**

**Anyways, since no mary-sue story is complete without more than one lover, next chapter Celestialpaw's harem with expand, much to the disgust of the newly named Evilpaw and co. What better way to have an ever growing harem by the gathering! This time at the gathering, all sorts of cats from the other clans shall join in the clutches of Celestialpaw's mary-sueness!**


End file.
